Bob-omb Battlefield
Bob-omb Battlefield is the first main level in Super Mario 64 and its remake Super Mario 64 DS. The painting through which Mario can enter Bob-omb Battlefield is located on the first floor of Princess Peach's Castle, through the door on the far left. It does not require any Power Stars to enter. Bob-omb Battlefield takes place in a grassland area with many trees. It contains several mountains and hills which can be climbed. The ruler of this land is King Bob-omb, who sits at the top of the mountain in the middle. The Bob-ombs are having war with the Bob-omb Buddies, who are your friends, so you will have to stop them from destroying everything. At the beginning of the level are the Bob-omb Buddies, whom will give you access to the cannon right next to them, the cannon will allow you to go to higher places, such as clouds. Right after them you'll see a bridge, which the Goombas are guarding, and also a huge Chain Chomp that's guarding a Star. All around are Bob-ombs that will blow up all over, and in the middle is a mountain with boulders coming down it. Koopa the Quick will also offer to race you to the top once King Bob-omb gets destroyed by you. The last level of Bob-omb Battlefield is where you have to beat the Chain Chomp that you've seen in all the previous games. To beat it, one will have to ground-pound on its peg. Once the peg is totally in the ground, the Chain Chomp will be freed, and it will give you its Star. There are several Wing Cap ! Blocks and six cannons in the level. Levels The level titles and numbers correspond to the original Super Mario 64 unless otherwise noted. Star 1: Big Bob-omb on the Summit In the very first level of Super Mario 64, Mario has to get to the summit of the mountain of Bob-omb Battlefield to fight King Bob-omb. To get to King Bob-omb, Mario can take the path that starts from the first cannon in the level and leads up to the mountain summit. There are several obstacles and enemies on his way, including Goombas, a Chain Chomp, water bombs, and Big Steelies which roll down the path. Upon reaching the summit, Mario is confronted by King Bob-omb. Mario can defeat King Bob-omb by picking him up from behind and throwing him to the ground. When Mario misses and throws King Bob-omb from the summit plateau, he will come back claiming Mario cheated and Mario will have to start over again. Mario must throw him to the ground three times. Upon defeat, King Bob-omb releases a Power Star. In Super Mario 64 DS, the battle is changed. Yoshi is the only character available at the beginning of the game, so King Bob-omb will throw Bob-ombs at Yoshi. As such, Yoshi has to grab a Bob-omb with his mouth and throw it at King Bob-omb, before the Bob-omb explodes in Yoshi's mouth. When playing as Mario, Luigi, or Wario, they can throw Bob-ombs back at King Bob-omb three times. Depending on which character is being played as King Bob-omb will talk differently to each other: he compliments Yoshi for reaching the top, despite lacking a mustache, he claims that Mario's mustache makes him like a peasant, he commends Luigi for being brave even though he does not look the part, and he notices that Wario's mustache makes him look distinguished and attempts to rip it off for flaunting it so rudely to him. When Yoshi in particular defeats him, he breaks the fourth wall by saying that if Yoshi wants to fight him again, he can "just select this Star from the menu". Star 2: Footrace with Koopa the Quick For the second Power Star of the level, Mario has to race Koopa the Quick. Mario has to reach the flagpole at the summit of the mountain before Koopa the Quick does. However, just like when racing the Big Penguin in Cool, Cool Mountain, the player cannot cheat; using one of the cannons scattered across Bob-omb Battlefield will make Koopa The Quick refuse to give away the Star. However, players are allowed to use any other shortcuts, such as the warps, to reach the finish point faster. This mission is pretty much the same in Super Mario 64 DS. However, there is a slight change. Koopa the Quick will only want to race against Mario himself. Since Yoshi is the only character available at the time, Yoshi must take a Mario Cap and then race against Koopa the Quick. If Yoshi loses the cap during the race, Koopa the Quick will wonder where Mario is and won't relinquish the Star. If the player regains their Mario Cap and wins the race, Koopa the Quick will act like Yoshi lost. A very useful shortcut in both versions is, before the race starts, the player steps on the Switch that opens the gate, and then goes through the it during the race. Star 3 (N64 only): Shoot to the Island in the Sky In the original Super Mario 64, the third Power Star of Bob-omb Battlefield is found in a ! Block on a floating "island", which is floating near the big mountain. In order to get it, Mario first has to talk to the Bob-omb Buddies at the beginning of the level to open the cannons. When the player blasts off to the floating island, it is possible to go over the island if aimed incorrectly when fired and land on top of the mountain. If the player manages to reach the island, they need to break the mystery block on the floating island to grab the Power Star that comes out of it. Getting to the island can also be achieved by utilizing the Wing Cap. This Star is absent in the remake and is replaced the following mission. Star 3 (DS only): 5 Silver Stars! In Super Mario 64 DS, the player, who can play this mission with any character, has to find the five Silver Stars which are scattered throughout the battlefield. This is the only mission where the Chain Chomp is running loose on the battlefield. The locations of all the Silver Stars are: *Revealed after defeating the Goomba with Wario's Cap. *Revealed after defeating the Goomba near a tree and a cannon. *At the end of the loose Chain Chomp's chain. *Atop a tree. *In a patch of flowers. Star 4 (N64) / 6 (DS): Find the 8 Red Coins For the fourth Power Star, the player must collect the eight Red Coins scattered throughout the stage. The locations of the Red Coins are: *One is on moving platforms beside the main path. *One on the Chain Chomp's peg. *One on a small hill near the Chain Chomp and the Koopa Troopa. *Two near the Star Marker. *Another on a slope down the mountain. *One on the tree on the floating island. *One in a small area where the ground ! Switch is. When Mario has collected all the 8 Red Coins, the Power Star appears on the Star Marker where two of the Red Coins are. Star 4 (DS): Big Bob-omb's Revenge The player has to fight King Bob-omb a second time, but only this time with a character other than Yoshi, because in this battle, there are no projectiles for him to throw unless he uses Caps. To get the Power Star, Mario, Luigi, or Wario has to do the same objective as Star 1 in the original version. However, if the player throws King Bob-omb off the mountain, he accuses the player of cheating. Once King Bob-omb is thrown three times, the Power Star will appear. Unlike the last mission, King Bob-omb talk the same way regardless of which character is being played as. Star 5: Mario Wings to the Sky For this mission, Mario has to fly through five rings of Coins in the air by using the Wing Cap and collect all the five middle Coins of the rings to make the Power Star appear. Taking off from the floating island, he has to use the Wing Cap and shoot himself from a cannon to have enough speed to hit all the rings, as well as being able to fly upwards. The Power Star appears in the meadow near the Star Marker. If not playing as Mario, it is also possible to use the cannon on its own to go through all the rings without the Wing Cap. Star 6 (N64) / 7 (DS): Behind Chain-Chomp's Gate The sixth Power Star of Bob-omb Battlefield is located behind iron bars near the Chain Chomp. To get it, Mario first has to free the Chain Chomp by ground-pounding its pole three times. Freed, it will destroy the iron bars and Mario will be able to get the star. A glitch is to hold a Bob-omb near the bars and wait for it to explode. The force of the explosion will push Mario inside the gate. The Star in Super Mario 64 DS can be gotten in the same way. However, there are several alternatives to getting the Star normally, such as using Vanish Luigi to phase through the bars, ground-pounding the stake a single time as Wario (due to his weight), or collecting the Star during the third mission (since the Chain Chomp has been moved to the adjacent field). Additionally, in the original game, a higher jump is required to collect the Star, since it is too high to collect with a normal one; in the DS version this has been changed so that a normal jump may be used. Quotes *Upon first entering the course in the Nintendo 64 version: "Wow! You're smack in the middle of the battlefield. You'll find the Power Stars that Bowser stole inside the painting walls. First, talk to the Bob-omb Buddy (Press B to talk.) He'll certainly help you out, and so will his comrades in other areas. To read signs, stop, face them and press B. Press A or B to scroll ahead. You can talk to some other characters by facing them and pressing B". *Upon first entering the course in the DS version: "Chasing Mario led you smack in the middle of the battlefield. Where's Mario? First talk to the Bob-omb Buddy. In Standard Mode, you can do this by pressing A. He'll certainly help you out." Enemies *Big Steelies *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomp *Goombas *Koopa Troopas Statistics from Super Mario 64 *'Total Number of Coins': 146 *'Caps Found': Wing Cap (3) *'Spinning Heart': Near the top of the mountain. *'Cannons': 6 *'1-Up Mushrooms' (3): **''Homing Mushroom'' : #1 In a tree by the Koopa Troopa. **''Static Mushrooms'' : #2 In the tunnel under the mountain gate. **''Triggered Mushroom'' : #3 Appears after collecting some Coins from the ring around the flower bush. *'Warps': **Mario can warp from a bush of flowers near the Goombas and the cannon to another bush which is near the Star Marker. **Mario can warp from the alcove midway up the mountain where rolling balls are coming out to the other alcove near the top of the mountain. Gallery Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield painting.jpg|The Bob-omb Battlefield painting in Peach's Castle interior. Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield.jpg|The starting area. Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield 2.jpg|The first few moments into Bob-omb Battlefield. Super Mario 64 Bob Omb Battlefield 3.jpg|Mario jumps off a bridge, the first obstacle for newcomers. Super Mario 64 King Bob Omb gameplay.jpg|Meeting King Bob-omb at the summit. Super Mario 64 King Bob Omb gameplay 2.jpg|King Bob-omb is embarrassed by his defeat. Super Mario 64 Star get.jpg|Mario gets his first star for beating King Bob-omb. Mario Wing Cap flying DS.png|Mario flying towards the summit of Bob-omb Battlefield's mountain in the remake. Super Mario 64 Koopa the quick gameplay.jpg|Koopa the Quick wants to race with Mario. Super Mario 64 Chain Chomp freed gameplay.jpg|Mario frees a Chain Chomp, who then destroys the gate, giving Mario access to another star. ---- Trivia *The soundtrack for this level can be unlocked in Super Smash Bros. Brawl after the player plays fifty hours of the game. *It is one of the few areas in the games to have more than one cannon, along with Cool, Cool Mountain and Wing Mario Over the Rainbow/Over the Rainbows. Category:Locations